A Fox & Soul Tail
by MrLogic
Summary: Summary: After the kaguya/yhwach Both Naruto and Ichigo died during their final fight and they both wake up in earthland in their c both no longer wield chakra or Reiatsu but replaced with Ethernano. They both travel throughout fiore as independent mages . Naruto x Bleach X Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

A challenge for all of you

Naruto x Bleach x Fairy tail

Summary: After the kaguya/yhwach Both Naruto and Ichigo died during their final fight and they both wake up in earthland both no longer wield chakra or Reiatsu but replaced with Ethernano. They both travel throughout fiore as independent mages .

Naruto wakes up in an unfamiliar place after a tragic fight with kaguya . As a last attempt she opens a portal instantly throwing Naruto to the unknown . Suddenly he wakes up in the forest with a heavily injured ichigo beside him . Both heroes travel throughout fiore looking for answers. Ichigo is sucked into the world of Fairy Tail, with no way to get home he has no choice but travel with naruto looking for answers .

As independent mages they completing jobs from any guilds without joining them. Destroying dark guilds, hunting or killing demons, monsters, criminals,

 **Timeline**

For the timeline I was thinking they should arrive in earthland a year before lisanna death both will be deaged by 16 . The story will be canon so nothing changes. So they travel and build up their strength during the course they meet the meet erza & mira on a several Missions and form a friendship. Until nirvana arc where naruto and ichigo accepts the mission to hunt down the Oración Seis after that they join fairy tail.

 **Naruto Magic**

Naruto has lost his ability to use chakra which means NO sage mode and six path sage mode.

No truth seeking balls.

The remaining powers he has left is the bijuu. But naruto has lost half of the bijuus

The only remaining Bijuu left are

8 tails - Gyūki - Ink Magic

7 tails. - Chōmei - Dust + Light magic

3 tails. - Isobu - water magic

4 tails - Son Goku- earth + fire magic + lava magic

The rest are scattered Bijuu are sealed in a human-sized stone monolith of their image, "asleep" until Naruto finds and breaks them out.

In the beginning naruto will only have the Son goku for now but later on he'll unlock the other bijjus power as Takeover magic - Bijju soul. This takeover magic have three stages

Full-Body Take Over - very similar to Naruto's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. it changes naruto appearance same as the beasts & colour and additional features such as Horn arms optic tentacles etc

Partial Take Over:

Beast Take Over- Transform into full size Beast mode also can alter size

When Naruto enters any Tailed beast state he undergoes through three changes . The first Changes is his voice changes to be the exact same as the bijju he currently is. For example when he becomes Shukaku . Naruto in that form will have same voice and the second change is that he'll also gain the Beats personality and mannerism, such as Shukaku's love for causing destruction and attitude. The personality don't completely change his character he's still in control.

For his magic arsenal I decided allow naruto to recreate the ninjutsu like Fire / wind style jutsu etc. recreated as elemental magic.

Letter Magic

\- Rune Magic

-Solid Script Magic

-Orient Solid Script Magic

\- Chain Magic - .This Magic allows the user to create and manipulate chains and the user to shoot long chains from their body, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. Naruto will create a unique fighting style with chains with barrier magic he combines it with Chain to create a Forcefield

Naruto will recreate the rasengan. Naruto will have some difficulties recreating the stages because of ethernano is harder to shape. It will take some time. Like minato but instead of 3 years I'd say one half year.

Teleportation Magic- Naruto is use for short range but with rune magic he recreates minato's version of hiraishin by combing Rune and teleportation magic.

Stealth Magic

Enchantment magic

Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant

 **Ichigo magic**

ichigo has lost his ability to use reiatsu.

Requip

Take over-

Partial Take Over: Hollow Mask

Full Body Take Over :

Hollow Form

Vasto Lorde

Fullbring version 2 - Darkness make magic

Fullbring version 3

Skull-Clad Form - chain magic. Empathic magic, Hellfire magic

he can use kido

-Bakudō spells

-Hadō spells

For Ichigo he'll be able to combine his fullbring and Quincy powers a hybrid power. with naruto's help ichigo creates a pendant Like uryu and shaping it into a bow similar to Ginrei Kojaku combining the ethernano in the atmosphere and the power of his Quincy Cross.

Teleportation Magic- recreating flash step

Water Magic

Stealth Magic

Shadow Magic

Enchantment magic - Ichigo can turn his Zanpakutōs into their spirit form, for support of usage will drains ichigo's magic by half so there a time limit how long it last. A bit like the shadow clone the remaining magic left will return to the user.

Wind magic

Paring

Naruto x Erza

I would say Naruto/Erza, since she'd keep Naruto in line,  
Also it might be good for them to have a rivalry with each other, not like Naruto and Sasuke, but to push each other to the limit, if they're in the same guild, though I think Ichigo'll lose his mind considering how the Fairy Tail guild is, especially with Natsu.

Ichigo x Mirajane  
As for Ichigo, I guess Mirajane, since she would be able to keep Ichigo's anger under because of Erza's rivalry with Mira, Naruto might be able to calm Erza down.

Personality

Both characters will be the same but they will suffer with survivor guilts they'll be more strategic.

If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me so I can post an Announcement and big thanks to Chillman22 and Neo Madara Uchiha for helping me check their profiles they have amazing stories and challenges


	2. A new beginning

This is a crossover of Fairy Tail,Naruto and Bleach (3 of my Top fav anime) After talking to Chillman22 I decided to write my first fanfic so bear with me there might be errors sorry for that, feel free to review

CH1: A new beginning

Person/Human talking

Human thinking/Flashback

Bijuu/Zanpakuto Talking

Technique name

Chapter One

The battlefield

They were panting, beads of sweat running through their faces exhausted, as they gaze on one figure.

A single goal permeated Naruto and Sasuke's minds as they faced the petrifying goddess that was Kaguya Otsutsuki. As the sinister light of the Infinite Tsukuyomi had shone entire world in an eternal dream.

In a single motion, Naruto leaped towards Kaguya

"Now Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, leaping towards Kaguya stretching out his right arm, Sasuke mimicked naruto's actions and prepared to seal Kaguya for good.

But to their surprise, Kaguya spread her arms **Banshō Ten'in'** as two bodies sweep towards her. Shock to their eyes. " aww shit " cursed naruto, as two pale hands reach to their face gripping tightly struggling to breathe and freeing themselves. " **Nice try but you can't defeat mother that easily. farewell Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha** " taunted Black Zetsu with a sickly smile as Kaguya unleashed a Killing Ash Bone from her hand stabbing Sasuke in the face and fell slowly disintegrating into dust. "Goodbye Hamura". Weeped Kaguya.

"Sasuke,!" shouted both Kakashi and Sakura as they watch Sasuke lifeless body fall, Kaguya opens a portal "goodbye hagoromo " as tears flowing her eyes as she throws him to the dark abyss seeing his best friend, his brother crumbling into dust and Kaguya heading towards Kakashi and Sakura the last two remaining shinobi. "Nooooooooooo" screamed Naruto as the portal closed shut.

Unknown forest

The black portal opens shooting out a blonde shinobi falling. He's shocked to see the sky and trees and he's going to fall . "fuck " cursed Naruto. Bracing for the impact he blocks his face with his arms hauling through branches finally hitting the ground. " fuck my body my ribs and my head hurts". Struggling to stand up as he turns his head he looks down and sees a small village nearby suddenly he hears a "Thump " naruto turns quickly to see an injured orange head boy laying on the ground unconscious as blade slowly disappear, his clothes being ripped in half covered with blood and cuts.

Naruto approaches the body and checks his pulse "good your still alive just what in the hell happened to you". Questioning his locator Looking around his surroundings he sees nothing but trees and a small village not far ahead, looking confused he begins to question "where am I" said Naruto. "sigh "He bends down grabbing the injured boy lifting him to a bridal position up slowly walking down the road towards the village.

Naruto finally reached the village which felt like hours of walking. He drops to his knees and drops the orange haired boy and collapse by his side, light quickly fading from his sight he sees blurs of people gathered around them.

MINDSCAPE

Naruto floating in a space like an environment seeing a projection of Sasuke crumbling to dust and the dilemma of the rest of his team.

 **Naruto… Naruto... NARUTOOOO SNAP OUT OF IT.** Roared to the blonde. A screeching high pitched sound defends Naruto and the scenery changes to an endless valley of water and the enormous giant monolith of lands. Naruto floating around the water ripples disturbing the flow by echoes of footsteps walking towards him. **"Naruto get up** " a deep rough voice echoing. With eyes widened with shock, he gets up to see the source. His jaw drops "s ss son Goku" stammers the shocked blonde. Gawking the red -furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla, his eyes with yellow irides and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails, elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown. Grinning to the boy's shock " **Hey Naruto** " said Goku casually. Shocked Naruto spurs out "how are you doing here?" where's kuruma? Where's everyone else? Questioning the monkey sage.

" **Sigh. "First I'm the only one here at the moment and the rest I don't know** " explained the bijuu.

"what do you mean? " questioned Naruto. Then he sees a glimpse of light behind Goku. Three colored spheres Purple, Green, Light Blue light hovered above the water.

What are those asked Naruto? " **Those my are the remaining siblings still inside you"**. Somberly said Beast".

"what do you mean? " questioned Naruto. As he touches the purple sphere he shocked with static.

"what the hell was that" pleaded Naruto. **"It's no use, even I can't get through it I have tried many times to communicate with them. What I meant was you have lost half of your abilities, meaning half of my siblings are missing and the remaining are locked inside you at the meantime. You no longer have chakra in you** ". Said the Monkey Sage.

Shocked. "What do you mean I don't have chakra. How am I still alive ?" Shouted Naruto his eyes enraged with anger as the water rippled where he stands.

The silence that fell afterwards was frigid and Naruto found himself gaping wordlessly at Son Goku, Stunned by the information. The tailed beast states

" **You may not have your chakra but it's been replaced by another source that's the reason why you're still alive, I don't know what it is but it's similar to chakra but more potent. I don't know where we are but I suggest you wake up and find out**." said the four-tailed red monkey.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he sat up looking at his surroundings but his eyes were blurry. He looked to his left and notice someone standing next to the furniture. An old man with a tray of food. " you're awake finally you and the other kid has been asleep for 3 days I did the best I could. Said the old man.

"Thank you, I know this might sound strange but where am I ?" asked Naruto

" You in Ishgar, The Kingdom of Fiore, Shirotsume Town." Said the old man

Shocked by he looks behind him and sees the orange haired guy he carried. Naruto walks to the door and opens it, he looks back to the old man " thank you for helping me and if he wakes up tell him to meet me outside". Said Naruto as he walks out.

 **ANNNNNNNNND that's it feel free to review you thoughts and opinion**


End file.
